Uueg Tching
|Rasse= |Volk=AtrisianerImperial Sourcebook |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Beigeockern |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Familie=Tching-DynastieStar Wars Adventure Journal 14 – From the Files of Corellia Antilles |Beruf=Imperator |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Kitel-Phard-Dynastie *Tching-Dynastie *Atrisianisches Imperium }} Eigenübersetzung von „There are three ways to defeat your enemy. The first, and most obvious, is to better him in a trial of force. The best way is to have him destroy himself; few enemies are so obliging. The middle way is to destroy your enemy from within. Judicious application of the middle way shall make your blows more effective if you later take the way of force. From the middle way it is also possible to push your enemy onto the path of self-destruction.“ aus Imperial Sourcebook Uueg Tching war ein männlicher Mensch und der vierundfünfzigste Imperator des Atrisianischen Imperiums. Uueg war für seine tyrannische, aber erfolgreiche Regierung Atrisias bekannt, und er verfasste das handgeschriebene Werk Uueg Tchings Sayings, das ein Regelwerk für die Nachfolger der Tching-Dynastie darstellen sollte. Selbst das Galaktische Imperium und die Kommission zur Erhaltung der Republik richteten sich nach Uueg Tchings Anweisungen. Als Imperator hatte Uueg Kontrolle über den gesamten Planeten Atrisia und war zudem auf einigen der benachbarten Planeten einflussreich. Er lebte während der Kitel-Phard-Dynastie zur Zeit der Alten Galaktischen Republik. Nach seinem Tod erinnerten sich die Atrisianer wegen seiner Fähigkeiten in der Diplomatie, im Krieg und im Aufrechterhalten der Ordnung an ihn. Während seiner Amtszeit gab es teilweise bis zu dreißig Rebellionen gleichzeitig, und dennoch gelang es Uueg, eine funktionierende Regierung zu bilden. Biografie Eigenübersetzung von „Starve the center and you reap anarchy. Feed the center and you breed tyranny. The problem is obvious to every man. A solution has been revealed to no man.“ aus ''The Essential Atlas Uueg Tching war ein männlicher Mensch, der rund 3000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin lebte. Zur Zeit der Alten Galaktischen Republik war er der vierundfünfzigste Imperator Atrisias, das damals auch als Kitel Phard bekannt war. Als Mitglied der Kitel-Phard-Dynastie wurden unter seiner Herrschaft viele neue Kontinente auf Atrisia entdeckt, und erlangte, im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern, die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über den gesamten Planeten. Das Atrisianische Imperium, das damals schon mindestens so lange wie die Galaktische Republik selbst existierte, hatte sich zur Zeit der Kitel-Phard-Dynastie den Ruf erworben, blutige Kriege praktisch als Nationalsportart anzusehen. Uueg lag es als Imperator daran, dies zu ändern. Bereits kurz nach seinem Griff nach der Macht wurden viele neue Kontinente auf dem Planeten Atrisia entdeckt. Uueg machte es sich zur Aufgabe, den gesamten Planeten, einschließlich der kürzlich entdeckten Landmassen, im Atrisianischen Imperium zu vereinheitlichen, und das notfalls auch per Annexion. Die Methoden, die er dafür an den Tag legte, waren für atrisianische Imperatoren sehr ungewöhnlich. Anstatt die verfeindeten Völker mit Waffen und Gewalt zu bekämpfen, nutzte Uueg neben der Infiltration, der Durchführung von gezielten Attentaten und der Spionage auch seine Kenntnisse in der Diplomatie. Vor allem Letzteres wurde zur Zeit der alten Imperatoren nur selten gebraucht. Schon wenig später stand der gesamte Planet unter Uuegs Kontrolle, und es ist über ihn bekannt, dass er sehr gut darin war, die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Seine Herrschaft war tyrannisch, weswegen es während seiner Amtszeit dreißig Rebellionen gegen ihn gab. Uueg wurde mit allen fertig, sorgte erstmals für vollständige Ordnung auf Atrisia und wurde von den meisten seiner Untertanen respektiert, da diese glaubten, Uueg läutete mit der Tching-Dynastie ein goldenes Zeitalter für die Atrisianer ein. Während seinen Lebzeiten wurde Uueg immer von seinen Schreibern begleitet, denen er seine berühmten Reden diktierte, die als Regelwerk für seine Nachfahren dienen und der Nachwelt erhalten bleiben sollten. Er ließ unter anderem niederschreiben, wie er erfolgreich regierte und instruierte seine Nachfolger in politischer Manipulation und in erfolgreicher Kriegsführung. Diese Schriftrollen wurden in schwarzer Tinte handgeschrieben. Anmerkungen, Kommentare und Klarstellungen verfasste Uueg in roter Tinte selbst. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann Uueg ums Leben kam, allerdings war sein Nachfolger ein Mitglied der Tching-Dynastie, von denen einige seine Reden tatsächlich als eine Art Leitfaden nutzten. Vermächtnis Paraphrase-Übersetzung von „Uueg was fond of teaching his heirs with a combination of parables, analogies and cold-blooded instructions. His ''Sayings were handrecorded by the scribes who followed him everywhere. The Saying are a classic instructional text on political manipulation, grand strategy, internal rule and conquest.“'' aus Star Wars Adventure Journal 14 – From the Files of Corellia Antilles [[Datei:Uueg Tching Sayings.png|miniatur|rechts|180px|Das Originalmanuskript von Uueg Tchings Reden]] Uuegs Erbe bestand aus Gleichnissen, Analogien und kaltblütigen Instruktionen, die seine Nachfahren als Regelwerk nutzen sollten. Tatsächlich lernten aber nur sehr wenige von seinen Reden. Unter den wenigen, die es taten, war die bekannte Unsichtbare Imperatorin, Oeana Tching, und Eoaq der Expansive. Das Originalmanuskript der Reden wurde Jahrtausende im Rare Books Depatment der Historischen Bücherei des Atrisianischen Imperiums auf Kitel Phard aufbewahrt. 1489 VSY wurden dann einige Exemplare für den atrisianischen Adel gedruckt, als eine List des aktuellen atrisianischen Imperators, um die Superiorität seines berühmten Vorfahren und bei Extension natürlich auch seiner selbst anzuzeigen. 489 VSY sagten sich die Atrisianer von der Monarchie ab und bildeten das Atrisianische Parlament, das Uueg Tchings Sayings in den öffentlich zugänglichen Datenbanken zur freien Verfügung stellte. Auf der Höhe der Klonkriege und während des Aufstieg des Imperiums waren seine Militärtaktiken und diplomatischen Fähigkeiten somit in der ganzen Galaxis bekannt. Das Galaktische Imperium unter Imperator Palpatine erklärte das Lesen von Uueg Tchings Sayings sogar zur Pflichtvoraussetzung für den Eintritt in den Imperialen Geheimdienst. Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Yavin forderte Imperator Palpatine das Originalmanuskript der Reden von den Atrisianern an, um es im Coruscant-Museum auszustellen. Tatsächlich gewährten ihm die Atrisianer Zugriff und transportierten die Reden nach Coruscant. Aus dem Museum verschwanden sie aber bereits kurz danach in den Privatbesitz von Imperator Palpatine, der die Reden zwar bereits mehrmals gelesen hatte, sie aber dennoch als Art Trophäe besitzen wollte. Als Coruscant einige Jahre später von der Neuen Republik befreit wurde, ließen sich Uueg Tchings Reden nicht mehr auffinden. Mehrere imperiale Shuttle hatten den Planeten vor der Befreiung mit Palpatines Dokumenten verlassen, und es konnten zwar einige dieser Shuttles aufgespürt und analysiert werden, jedoch blieben die meisten Dokumente verschollen. Darunter auch Uueg Tchings Reden. Im Jahre 11 NSY verfasste die Xenoarchäologin Henrietya Antilles ihr Werk From the Files of Corellia Antilles in dem sie unter anderem auch auf Uueg Tching und dessen Vermächtnis einging. Auch sie hatte nach einer anstrengenden Suche keine Hinweise auf den Verbleib des Originalmanuskripts finden können und ging davon aus, dass ein Shuttle es in den Tiefkern transportiert und dort versteckt hatte. Sie selbst äußerte, dass sie hoffte, die Reden irgendwann aufspüren zu können, da sie einerseits ein höchst wichtiges historisches Dokument für die Galaxis waren und sich weiterhin als sehr nützlich erweisen könnten, wenn die Neue Republik die Verhandlungen mit den Atrisianern aufnimmt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Uueg Tching war ein Patriot und der vierundfünfzigste Imperator Atrisias. Atrisia hatte sich in den Jahren vor seiner Regentschaft den Namen gemacht, alle Konflikte mit Gewalt und Krieg blutig niederzuschlagen, weshalb er dies ändern wollte. Er war ein hervorragender Taktiker und für seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten bekannt, und im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorfahren klärte er auch Probleme mit Hilfe von Spionage, Diplomatie und Attentaten, anstatt mit Krieg, Gewalt und Blutvergießen. Des Weiteren war Uueg gut darin, die Kontrolle zu behalten und für Ordnung zu sorgen. So wurde er unter anderem mit dreißig Rebellionen gegen seine tyrannische Herrschaft fertig. Somit gelange Uueg schnell an die Kontrolle über den gesamten Planeten und war noch Jahre nach seinem Tod als erleuchteter Despot bekannt. Die von ihm verfassten Reden beeinflussten sogar mächtige Persönlichkeiten wie Imperator Palpatine. Hinter den Kulissen *Die erste Erwähnung Uueg Tchings fand im Juni 1993 in Greg Gordens Imperial Sourcebook statt. Im Imperial Sourcebook wird Uueg als vierundfünfzigster atrisianischer Imperator eingeführt. Anschließend fand Uueg auch in der vierzehnten Ausgabe des Star Wars Adventure Journals Prominentisierung. Darin erschien am ersten August 1997 der von Timothy S. O'Brien verfasste Artikel From the Files of Corellia Antilles. *Die erste und bisher einzige Zeichnung von ihm veröffentlichte der Künstler Chris Trevas 2012 im The Essential Atlas, in dem zwar auch ein Zitat Uueg Tchings abgedruckt, jedoch nicht näher auf seine Person eingegangen wurde. Quellen * *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 14'' – From the Files of Corellia Antilles Einzelnachweise en:Uueg Tching es:Uueg Tching Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperatoren Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Legends